1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, providing media, and presentation systems, and more particularly, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a providing medium, and a presentation system which allow a specified position on a display screen and the state of the specified position to be simultaneously recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic presentations have been widely performed with projectors and personal computers (PCs) having presentation software. In such an electronic presentation, a part of an image projected on a screen may be specified by the use of a pointer or a laser pointer in many cases.
A speaker operates a mouse or a remote commander using electronic waves or infrared light for a PC to execute presentation software installed in the PC. Alternatively, the speaker asks another person to operate the PC. In the presentation software, a predetermined position on the screen is related to an operation of the PC in advance, and appropriate processing is performed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-6-308879 discloses that when a speaker specifies a position on a display screen by a pointer, the pointer receives light emitted by a photoelectric conversion device installed on the display screen or in the vicinity of the screen, the axial direction of the pointer is calculated from the light, and a pointer mark is displayed in the axial direction on the screen.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-8-95707 discloses that when a speaker specifies a position on a display screen by a pointer, the shade of the pointer is captured by an infrared camera, and the tip position of the pointer is detected to obtain the specified position.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-9-120340 discloses that when a speaker specifies a position on a display screen by a laser beam, the spot diameter of the laser beam on the display screen is changed, and the specified position is detected from differences in timing when devices disposed at three corners of the screen detect the change of the spot diameter.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-10-39994 discloses that when a speaker specifies a position on a display screen, the position of the speaker, the inclination of the speaker, the position where the speaker views are detected to obtain the specified position.
In these conventional technologies, however, only the position specified by a pointing device is detected, but image information at the position cannot be obtained.
In addition, a complicated apparatus is required to detect the position and the angle of a screen and the position specified by a pointing device.